Loss
by xXxCoLdThInAiRxXx
Summary: Post 2x11  Andrea and Daryl


Post 2x11

One shot.

* * *

><p><strong>Loss<strong>

Everything was starting to disappear. Starting to fade into the darkness. Newly found friends, people she's known so long that Andrea would probably call them family. Everyone around Andrea was starting to fade away. Amy, that was probably the hardest one of all. Watching the life drain out of her eyes and see her wake up to a different life, a life of death and endless hunger and being so lifeless Andrea believes that the walkers don't really know much apart from how to kill and eat.

And now Dale. As he lies on the ground completly drained of life, Andrea can't help but see everyone she has lost in Dale's eyes. Her parents, her friends, her co-workers, her exes. Everyone she has even known or ever loved was gone. Within a couple of months the whole world has gone completly sideways, society has crumbled to the ground and all that is left is the shattered remains of people's humanity.

The sound of the gunshot is echoing around her head. Her tears roll down her face for what seems like hours but she stops crying, even though the pain hurts so much. As she sits on the small bed in the darkess of the RV after one of the most traumatic events of her life, she can't help but think what the world would be like if this had never happened.

She sure as hell wouldn't be sitting in a old, foul-smelling RV.

She still would have a job.

She would have had her law degree which actually ment something then.

She would have found the law exciting.

She would have her bright apartment in Florida.

She would have a car that didn't break every five minutes.

She would have a shower.

She would be happy and content.

She would have food that lasted long enough that there wasen't a chance of her dying of starvation.

She would have her friends.

She would have her co-workers (even though most of them annoyed her anyway).

She would have her family.

She still would have Amy.

Amy.

As the thought of her sister enters her mind, the tears start to fall. She was alone now, the only person that was left that cared about her and treated her llike family was Dale. But it's different now...

Dale is gone.

She burrys her face in the palms of her hands and lets the tears fall harder. Why did the world have to come to this? A world where the dead rise out of the ground to feast on the living. It was not a world people should live in, but Andrea knows better than to do what she was going to do when Amy died.

"Andrea?" Daryl mumbled standing next to the small dining table in the RV.

Startled, Andrea bounced back against the wall of the RV while raising her head for her hands, "Jesus! Daryl, could you at least say your coming in" she exclaimed.

He walks over and drops onto the bed facing hers and just says "I'm sorry" as he stares down at his feet not wanting to make eye contact with her.

"What? Why are you sorry? you haven't done anything" she questioned still sniffing from before.

"I'm sorry 'bout what happened" he explained looking her in the eyes, "He was a good guy".

She just stared at him before answering "yeah, he was" she nodded.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked concern in his voice.

"Yeah, well-not now but, I will be" she answered.

He nodded and soon the silence began to fill the RV. The silence was oddly comforting to Andrea it was... peaceful.

"I guess I'll go then" he said as he stood turning around.

Her hand shoots up to grab his wrist "Daryl? Could you stay I don't really wanna be alone" she says looking in his eyes.

He pauses for a minute and then "Yeah, alright" he sits down next to her. She leans down against his arm seeking comfort from him. She begins to stare at Daryl making him feel uncomfortable, shifting under her gaze.

"What ya lookin' at?" he asked facing her.

She did not reply, just looked into his eyes, leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He didn't respond until she slid her tounge along his lips, and he opened his mouth to hers as his hands slid up and down her sides. They pulled apart for air and to look at each other.

"Thanks for staying" she said as a smile appeared on her face.

"No problem" he replied kissing her softly on her lips.

**FIN.**


End file.
